Véga Black
by Rinneve
Summary: "Bonjour, je m'appelle Véga Black, et je suis la petite sœur de Sirius Black, de trois ans sa cadette. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi n'est ce pas? Normal. Si vous êtes curieux, je veux bien vous raconter mon histoire. Et celle de la déchéance des maraudeurs..."
1. Le commencement de ma vie

J'ai commencé cette fanfic il y a de cela cinq ans et je l'ai arrêté près de deux ans avant de me décider à la reprendre. Durant ces années, j'ai évolué mais, en me replongeant dans le passé de Véga, j'ai décidé de laisser tel quel mes précédents écrits. Ce qui veut dire que les premiers chapitres, loin d'être parfait, resteront malgré tout ce qu'ils sont.

Aussi, j'espère que vous les aimerez et que la voix de Véga saura vous toucher.

Bonne lecture et, désolée pour la taille de ce chapitre qui n'est qu'un prologue.

Rinne.

_**Le Commencement de ma Vie.**_

Bonjour, je m'appelle Véga Black, et je suis la petite sœur de Sirius Black, de trois ans sa cadette. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi n'est ce pas ? Normal…

Je suis morte lors de ma quatrième année à Poudlard et j'imagine que le monde alentour a préféré oublier…

Mais je suis restée ! Pas vraiment sous forme de fantôme non, puisque j'étais prête à partir. Et pourtant, une seule chose, un seul lien, a été assez fort pour me retenir ici. Hé oui, je n'ai pu me résoudre à laisser mon frère derrière moi. Je vais donc vous raconter mon histoire, enfin, si vous le voulez bien.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui me direz-vous ? Et bien, simplement parce que je ne vais plus rester très longtemps… Sirius étant mort, je n'ai plus aucune raison valable de demeurer ici. Aider Harry n'étant pas de mon ressort. Je veux donc laisser une trace, quelque chose qui rappelle qu'un jour j'ai vécu, et que les gens que j'ai aimés ont eux aussi vécu et aimé à leur tour.

Je suis née le 8 Mars 1963. J'ai grandi entourée de mes parents et de mes deux frères, Régulus et Sirius. Ma relation avec mes parents a, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, toujours été conflictuelle. Alors que Régulus était plus que souvent en accord avec eux, je me tournais généralement vers la vision de Sirius, habituellement en tout point semblable à la mienne. Sirius, m'a donc très tôt 'prise sous son aile' et j'ai appréhendé ses onze ans, moment où il s'en irait loin de moi. Mais il a fini par aller à Poudlard, gardant malgré tout régulièrement contact avec moi. Dès mes dix ans je faisais partie à part entière du fameux groupe des maraudeurs ! Quelle autre fille pourrait s'en vanter n'est ce pas ? A cette époque, Régulus venait lui aussi d'entrer à Poudlard et j'attendais mon tour avec impatience !

L'année suivante, j'étais donc fin prête ! Et, c'est entourée de Sirius, James, Remus et Peter que je fis mon entrée. Le voyage en train se passa dans la bonne humeur. Il faut dire qu'avec les maraudeurs, comment s'ennuyer ? Mais je vous avouerais que je faisais moins la fière dans la barque qui m'emmenait en direction du château….

Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que je sois peureuse. Au contraire, au niveau caractère aussi je me rapprochais de mon frère, au grand dam de mes parents d'ailleurs… Même si j'avais tendance à être beaucoup plus cynique que lui.

Après avoir traversé le lac et m'en avoir mis plein les yeux (même si je me doute qu'on vous en a déjà rabâché les oreilles, je vous assure que le château de nuit est absolument magnifique!) je pénétrais, enfin, dans la grande salle de Poudlard…

J'ouvris alors de grands yeux ébahis, même en étant préparée à ce que j'allais voir, je fus tout de même impressionnée. En passant près de Sirius je lui fis un sourire anxieux. Il m'attrapa alors la main et la serra, James me pressa l'épaule, Remus me gratifia d'un clin d'œil chaleureux et Peter me grimaça un sourire. J'ai remarqué que certaines filles me lançaient des regards surpris, voire déjà, des œillades meurtrières. Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé lors de cette soirée, ce fut la façon dont me regardait Sirius, l'appréhension que je pouvais lire dans son regard et qui m'a glacée. Avait-il si peur que sa petite sœur ne finisse à Serpentard ?

Et pourtant, le choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seconde, lui, à me donner le nom de la maison dans laquelle je pensais évoluer durant sept années. Qui se sont finalement résumées à quatre…..


	2. Ma Première Soirée à Poudlard

_**Ma Première soirée à Poudlard !**_

A peine s'était-il posé sur ma tête qu'il hurla GRYFFONDOR !

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'asseoir que Sirius me serrait dans ses bras à m'étouffer tandis que James farfouillait dans mes cheveux, les emmêlant plus que jamais. Alors que j'essayais de me libérer de l'emprise de James, je vis Sirius lancer un regard triomphant à notre frère, Régulus, qui nous regardait d'un œil noir, entouré de Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestranges, ainsi que de Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, nos cousines.

Mon destin était-il déjà scellé ce jour-là ? Étais-je déjà condamnée ? Peut-être n'ai-je pas su repérer les signes annonciateurs de ma perte… Mais il faut dire que, toute à mon bonheur, je n'ai pas fais attention. Il est vrai qu'avec les Maraudeurs à mes côtés, j'étais plus que certaine d'avoir la meilleure protection possible. Et je l'avais ! Mais j'étais naïve à l'époque et je croyais…

Dès la toute première semaine à l'école de sorcellerie, j'ai appris qu'il me faudrait être en but à l'hostilité ou à l'hypocrisie de certaines personnes. Je m'attendais à ce que les Serpentards me mènent la vie dure mais je n'avais pas pensé que, étant la sœur de Sirius Black et une proche des « célèbres Gryffondors », les filles allaient s'y mettre aussi…

Mais je m'appelais _Véga_** BLACK **! Et je n'étais pas prête à me laisser faire. Du haut de mes onze ans, j'étais bien décidée à en faire baver à ceux qui viendraient me chercher des noises…

Alors, pouvez vous me dire comment, malgré ma force de caractère, j'ai pu me laisser manipuler à ce point ? Mais bien sûr, vous n'avez pas encore tous les éléments en main pour me répondre…et peut-être que vous ne les aurez jamais vraiment tous, mais je vais essayer de vous donner ceux que je possède.

Mon entrée à Poudlard s'est donc passée pour le mieux, et j'ai même eu droit à une mini fête. Sirius voulait la faire dans la salle commune mais Remus l'en a dissuadé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Sirius m'a envoyé dans mon dortoir ranger mes affaires et s'est sauvé de la salle avec James… Sans comprendre, et un peu déçue tout de même, je suis montée dans mon dortoir pour m'avachir sur mon lit tout en faisant connaissance avec les trois autres filles qui allaient le partager avec moi. Gaëlle, petite brune à lunettes extrêmement timide, Félicia, des cheveux châtain clair coupés au carré et aux yeux marrons sur laquelle j'ai tout de suite décidé de réserver mon jugement pour plus tard et enfin Lyliane, fille élancée aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux gris rieurs qui m'a tout de suite plu. Diamétralement opposées physiquement, nous étions au contraire semblable au niveau caractère. Mais je venais juste de me présenter que le hibou de James toquait comme un fou à ma fenêtre. Je me précipitai alors pour lui ouvrir :

« Hé Piafou !

-Piafou ? C'est, hum, original…. Lança Félicia.

-Ah, en fait, il s'appelle Vif d'or, mais Piaf c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné, lui expliquai-je en décrochant le mot qu'il avait à la patte.

-C'est ton hibou ? me demanda Lyliane en souriant.

-Hum, non, c'est celui de James, un ami à mon frère. Ils sont à Gryffondor aussi. Tout en parlant j'avais déchiffré l'écriture de Sirius.

-James ? James Potter ? S'écria Félicia. Ma sœur, qui est en quatrième année à Serdaigle, m'en a parlé!Alors tu connais vraiment les garçons les plus en vogue de Poudlard ?

-Euh bien oui…dis-je en relevant la tête, étonnée. Sirius est mon frère, expliquai-je alors innocemment. Et d'ailleurs, je dois le rejoindre. A bientôt les filles. »

Le hibou de James sur l'épaule, je sortis de la pièce, répondant au sourire que me lança Lyliane au passage.

Arrivée dans la salle commune je n'y trouvais que Remus qui m'attendait. Il m'expliqua alors que les maraudeurs avaient décidé de fêter mon arrivée dignement, et donc, qu'ils m'avaient prévu quelque chose dans leur dortoir. Avec un immense sourire, je le suivis en direction de leur chambre. Devant la porte, Remus me laissa passer devant et, sans réfléchir plus, je tendis la main vers la poignée. C'est à cet instant que je remarquai le sourire en coin du maraudeur, qui, lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais, se détourna pour caresser Vif d'or. Réprimant un soupir, je donnai un grand coup dans la porte et me reculai précipitamment, laissant Remus se prendre le sceau d'eau à ma place. Puis, voyant son regard ahuri, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, entendant James, Sirius et Peter faire de même de l'autre côté. Ayant un remord en constatant que le maraudeur aux yeux d'or restait figé sur place, je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons.

Là, une jolie surprise m'attendait. Les maraudeurs m'avaient ramené un bon nombre de desserts des cuisines, et je passais donc ma première soirée à rire comme une folle, en charmante compagnie…


	3. Première journée, premiers affrontements

_****__Hello ^^_

_Oui je sais trois ans après... Pour la peine, je vais en poste plusieurs à la suite en espérant que ça me rachètera (a)_

_Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ~_

_**Première journée, premier(s) affrontement(s)**_

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai, j'éprouvai une irrésistible envie de me rendormir et je ne pus que remercier Rémus qui, avec l'aide de Peter, avait déclaré, un peu après deux heures du matin, qu'il était l'heure pour moi de regagner mon dortoir. Il m'y avait même raccompagnée, après avoir ordonné à James et Sirius de ranger le bazar qu'ils avaient mis dans la pièce. Il est vrai que nous y étions allés de bon cœur…

Je me levai donc et me dirigeai, encore toute endormie, vers la salle de bain. Quand j'en ressortis, il n'y avait plus que Lyliane qui s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner. Nous décidâmes donc d'y aller ensemble.

Mais à peine avais-je posé le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier que je fus soulevée de terre. Je me débattis en riant sous les yeux d'une Lyliane médusée.

« Les gars nous attendent en bas, m'annonça Sirius, car c'était lui, en daignant me reposer.

Acquiesçant de la tête, je me tournai vers Lyliane:

-Je te présente mon frère. Fais pas attention, il est un peu cinglé, lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tu manges avec nous? lui demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

-Euh bien….euh oui, lui répondit mon amie tout en rougissant. » Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon frère à l'œuvre et j'étais donc assez surprise de voir ce qu'un simple sourire de sa part avait pour effet.

Après avoir subi le fameux « bonjour » que James me réservait (j'étais bonne pour aller me recoiffer), je me penchais sur mon emploi du temps, constatant que je commençais par cours de vol, ce qui m'allait parfaitement.

Ma première journée se passa assez calmement, si on laisse de côté le fait que Lyliane et moi nous soyons perdues et donc sommes arrivées en retard pour le cours de Flitwick… Enfin, le problème ne fut pas vraiment notre retard en lui-même, mais plutôt le fait que, n'ayant pas vu le prof, nous nous sommes installées en riant et en se questionnant tout haut sur celui-ci:

« Mon frère m'a dit qu'il était minuscule! Mais apparemment il est gentil… et » Un toussotement m'avait alors interrompue et en baissant les yeux, j'avais constaté qu'il se trouvait juste à mes côtés…. Comme me fit remarquer Liliane à la fin du cours: « La honte! »

Après les cours, je me promenais dans le parc, attendant l'heure du dîner en compagnie de Lyliane et de Gaëlle, quand ma cousine surgit, suivie de près par sa sœur.

« Tiens tiens, Véga, avait-elle murmuré, avec son habituel sourire sournois.

-Bonsoir Bellatrix, avais-je répondu poliment. Cissa. Celle-ci m'avait adressé un sourire auquel j'avais répondu.

-Je pensais qu'après Sirius, les Black avaient eu leur lot de tares… Mais il faut croire que non. Une Griffondor, avait-elle soupiré, méprisante, en esquissant un pas vers nous.

-Laisse-la, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, l'avait alors arrêtée Narcissa en la retenant par la manche. »

C'est à ce moment que mon frère avait surgit, entouré des Maraudeurs comme à son habitude. Il s'était placé derrière moi, entourant mon cou de ses bras et avait salué nos cousines, ironiquement :

« Bellatrix, Narcissa, cela aurait été un plaisir de passer la soirée en votre compagnie mais nous sommes, _malheureusement_, attendus ailleurs. »

Et sans laisser à quiconque le temps de répliquer, il m'avait entraînée vers le château, faisant signe à mes amies de nous emboîter le pas.

Mais même installée à table, entourée de mes amies et des maraudeurs, je restais pensive. Pourquoi mes cousines se comportaient comme cela avec moi? Et faisaient pire encore avec Sirius? Alors qu'elles se comportaient tout à fait normalement avec Regulus… Mais comment rester morose ou pensive entourée d'une ambiance pareille? Je tournais donc mon attention vers James qui, penché vers une gryffondor, semblait la draguer:

« Allez Lily jolie! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de sortir avec moi! Avoues le! ». Hum, il avait vraiment une étrange façon de faire…. Et apparemment, la jeune fille était de mon avis, remarquai-je en la voyant enfoncer une tranche de pain dans la bouche de James pour le faire taire. Réprimant mon envie de rire à la tête du jeune homme ébahi, je détaillais Lily: une chevelure rousse flamboyante, une allure élancée, je ne pus retenir une exclamation admirative en rencontrant ses yeux: des joyaux, je ne voyais pas d'autre mot à l'époque, deux bijoux couleur émeraude, ou selon moi, de la couleur d'une forêt accueillante. Et accompagnée du doux sourire qu'elle me lança, je me dis que James avait bien choisi l'objet de ses attentions…. Mais qu'il s'y prenait décidément mal, car Lily venait de lui verser le contenu de son verre de jus de citrouille sur le crâne…

Au moment où je sortais de la grande salle, accompagnée de Lyliane, Regulus s'en allait aussi. Je lui fis un sourire mais comme je m'approchais pour l'embrasser, il eut un mouvement de recul qui me figea sur place. Mais il se reprit bien vite et se pencha pour m'embrasser délicatement et un peu gauchement sur la joue. Je mis alors son attitude sur le compte de la surprise de me savoir dans une autre maison que la sienne.

Étais-je simplement naïve ou tout bonnement stupide? Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre Regulus mais c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi avec moi. Il avait toujours été en retrait mais bienveillant. Je ne m'étais pas posé davantage de questions…. Peut-être est-ce que j'aurai du?

Mais pourquoi? Comment a-t-il osé? La haine que j'ai ressentie à son égard s'est maintenant transformée en pitié mais malgré tout, une question hante toujours mon cœur… Pourquoi ?


	4. La Famille Black

_Me revoilà donc pour le chapitre suivant =)_

Bonne lecture ~

_**La famille Black**_

Toutes les entrées au collège se ressemblent…Quelque soit la date ou l'époque. La mienne s'est donc passée tranquillement. Si on oublie mon sens de l'orientation proche de zéro… Vous ne voyez pas le rapport n'est-ce pas? Hé bien le fait est que Poudlard est extrêmement grand, et que, quand on a cours dans les cachots, hé bien, il faut avant tout les trouver ces cachots !

Dès notre troisième jour, Lyliane et moi nous sommes perdues, encore une fois. Et quand nous avons enfin trouvé les cachots, toutes les portes étaient fermées ! Une seule solution nous est apparue alors… Regarder par le trou des serrures pour repérer notre classe… Oui mais voilà, au moment où nous entamions notre quatorzième « regardage », la porte s'est ouverte sur le professeur Slughorn, notre prof de potion… qui eut l'air passablement surpris de nous voir le nez à hauteur de sa serrure…

Heureusement pour moi, Slughorn est, comment dire, absolument fan des sang-purs… Et je suis une sang-pur, même si pour moi, ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Lyliane par contre ne l'était pas, elle était une demie ma Lyliane, de mère moldue. Elle avait hérité de son père ses yeux bleus et ses pouvoirs, alors qu'elle héritait de sa mère ses longs cheveux de soie blonds et son extrême gentillesse. Une gentillesse que Slughorn n'eut pas l'air de percevoir au premier abord.

C'était à Lyliane de se baisser pour regarder à travers le trou de la serrure cette fois-là et c'est donc elle que Slughorn vit en premier. Apparemment il est capable de repérer ceux qui ont ne serait-ce qu'une once de sang moldu. Étant donné que nous étions en retard de déjà vingt minutes, il ne s'est pas gêné pour crier sur Lyliane. Celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre et a tourné les yeux vers moi. Slughorn m'a alors aperçue et sa colère a fondu comme neige au soleil. Sa bouche s'est arrondie en un rond parfait :

« Oh ! Tu dois être Véga. Une Black ça se voit tout de suite ! Bien, entrez toutes les deux et tachez dorénavant d'arriver à l'heure ! »

Une Black oui… Mais devais-je vraiment en être fière ? Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que j'étais une Black… Les cheveux noirs, typique des Black, tirant légèrement sur le bleu avec le reflet du soleil. Bellatrix les avait mi-longs et bouclés, mon frère Régulus coupés très courts. Quant à Sirius, il cultivait son style 'négligé', légèrement longs, avec une mèche lui cachant les yeux… Je ne me rappelle pas le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu en jouer : toute une technique ! Il soufflait sur sa mèche, la faisant remonter, puis lançait une œillade à la fille qu'il avait repéré…. Et moi ? Hé bien je les avais longs, très longs, au bas du dos, lisses. La seule qui dénotait était Cissa, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, même si on pouvait tout de même reconnaître la beauté mystérieuse des Black dans son port altier et dans sa façon de se tenir en général.

Il était facile de constater que nous appartenions tous à la même famille. Et pourtant, malgré notre flagrante ressemble physique, nous dénotions tellement niveau caractère ! Comment pouvions-nous être si différents ? Certains si cruels et d'autres si naïfs ? Si ça ne s'était pas si mal fini, j'aurais pu en rire ! Mais j'ai plutôt envie d'en pleurer ! D'en sangloter de rage même ! Mais même le droit de pleurer ils me l'ont pris ! Et pourtant je les ressens ces sentiments ! Du plus profond de mon être ! Et ça me fait d'autant plus mal que je ne peux les exprimer…

Mais je vais laisser mes regrets de côtés…Les regrets n'apportent rien et ils ne soulagent guère….

Comme vous avez donc pu le constater, mes débuts à Poudlard se passèrent donc sans vraiment d'encombres. Bon, il est vrai que j'essayais de me tenir à carreau car les profs semblaient me surveiller… Bizarre, vous croyez que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec le fait que Sirius, étant connu de tous les professeurs grâce à son duo avec James, était mon frère ? Oui, bon, c'est sûr que si les maraudeurs avaient été connus pour être sages comme des images, on ne m'aurait pas surveillée autant. Mais apparemment, tout le monde a estimé qu'après un mois à me tenir tranquille, j'allais continuer à le faire tout le long de l'année… Personne n'avait dû les prévenir qu'il me fallait prendre mes marques d'abord !

Il est malgré tout vrai que, même le premier mois, je me suis démarquée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute ! Hum, même aujourd'hui, alors que je n'ai plus réellement de vie j'essaye encore de me justifier… Finalement la mort ne m'a véritablement pas changée…D'accord je n'ai plus vraiment de corps, enfin j'en ai un mais personne ne le voit, sauf à de rares occasions…

Concernant mon corps, où plutôt mon absence de corps, je ne peux pas vraiment vous expliquer… Je ne suis pas véritablement un fantôme, non, plutôt un esprit je pense, mais je ne sais pas réellement. Je peux marcher, courir normalement, comme je peux aussi passer à travers les murs ou flotter au dessus du sol… ce qui est bien pratique d'ailleurs ! Au début, je pensais que personne ne me voyait mais finalement je me suis aperçue que c'est à moi de vouloir me montrer quand je le souhaite, même s'il y a certains moments où ça ne marche pas et d'autres où je me sens partir après m'être montrée à quelqu'un.

Je vous avouerais que je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à creuser la question. Il faut dire que, quand quelque chose ne me gêne pas particulièrement, je laisse tomber et préfère passer à autre chose, en l'occurrence l'objet de mes attentions a été mon frère. Mon frère et… hum non vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Je peux vous révéler aussi qu'en touchant une personne, je suis capable de ressentir les sentiments qu'elle éprouve. Pas avec autant de force bien sûr ! Sauf si… Sauf si je pénètre dans son corps… Je l'ai fait oui… Pas souvent. Vous vous dites que c'est de la violation de sentiments, non ? D'intimité… Oui vous avez sûrement raison, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas fait depuis extrêmement longtemps. Je l'ai fait quand je l'ai jugé nécessaire. Pour Sirius. Quand il était vraiment mal et que je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi, j'essayais alors par là de lui insuffler mon espoir, mon amour. Je l'ai aussi fait avec la personne que j'ai le plus aimé en ce bas monde… mis à part mon frère j'entends mais l'amour n'était pas le même. J'avoue que pour Lui, je l'ai fait assez égoïstement, peut-être au début pour soulager sa peine, puis au fil du temps pour atténuer la mienne et faire un avec lui, comme par le passé…


	5. Un choix soidisant difficile

_****Le dernier pour cette fois ^.^  
><em>

**Un choix soi-disant difficile.**

Pourquoi le monde semble-t-il si beau à onze ans ? Pourquoi, même avec les rancunes puériles et les petites disputes incessantes, se sent-on si bien ?

Pourquoi ne faisons-nous guère attention au temps qui passe ? Et aux gens qui trépassent…

J'ai eu beau tourner et retourner toutes ces questions durant les moments où la nostalgie me plongeait dans un abîme me paraissant sans fond, je n'ai trouvé que des semblants de réponses.

Parce qu'à cet âge, quand on a été entouré d'autant d'amour que je l'ai été, quand on est chéri par des personnes qui nous aiment et nous protègent, on est dans une bulle protectrice, un cocon inhibiteur du mal alentour.

Puis l'on entre à peine dans la vie. Et comment alors, avec nos yeux neufs d'enfants, pouvons-nous démêler le vrai du faux, le laid du beau,… le bien du mal ? Comment, avec notre cœur pur d'enfant, qui bat encore si faiblement et si amoureusement pouvons-nous faire la différence entre le mensonge et la vérité, entre l'hypocrisie et l'amitié,… entre l'amour et la haine ?

Comment, alors que nous sommes encore pleinement encrés dans l'enfance, pouvons-nous hésiter d'accorder notre confiance à quiconque, ne pas voir en quelqu'un ce qu'il a de meilleur en lui, ne pas aimer quelqu'un qui nous tend juste la main ?

Mais étais-je si naïve pour ne pas voir le mal infiltré, ancré depuis si longtemps dans ma propre famille ? Ou bien recevais-je tellement d'amour et d'attention ailleurs que je pensais que ce mal que je percevais si faiblement ne pouvait être que le fait de ma fertile imagination ?

Et pourtant…. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ma famille a jamais vraiment fait preuve de beaucoup d'amour envers moi. De la fierté tout au plus. Fiers parce que j'étais une Black et qu'ils voyaient déjà en moi une future Bellatrix. Puis exaspérés parce que je suivais le chemin de Sirius. Et finalement honteux et haineux puisque j'étais à Griffondor, que je « fricottais » avec « les sang de bourbes » et, pire que tout, parce que j'étais heureuse.

Bizarre que cela m'ait à peine effleurée à l'époque. Surprenant aussi que je ne me sois même pas étonnée que mes parents veuillent m'avoir près d'eux durant les vacances.

Mes premières vacances à Poudlard… Regulus rentrait à la maison comme souvent. Quant à Sirius, s'il avait de temps en temps pris la peine de les passer chez nos parents, c'était seulement parce que j'y étais. Hors de question donc qu'il y aille sauf obligation des deux mois d'été. Et encore !

Pour ma part, hé bien, j'ai vaguement hésité. Mais entre passer les vacances avec une mère hystérique et un père acariâtre ou quatre séduisants et extrêmement amusants jeunes hommes, le choix est vite fait n'est-ce pas ? Je suis bien évidemment…. Rentrée chez moi !

Plus sérieusement, voulant rester à Poudlard avec Sirius, j'ai envoyé une missive à mes parents leur faisant part de ma décision sans en expliquer vraiment le pourquoi. Ma mère y a rapidement répondu, me pressant de revenir avec Regulus. Sirius, lisant par dessus mon épaule, a émis un grognement :

« Ils veulent juste t'entraîner dans leur camp. Simple propagande »a-t-il lâché, excédé. Puis, constatant mon regard étonné, il a glissé son bras autour de mes épaules et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille que « quoi que je décide, quoi que je fasse, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans mille ans, il serait à jamais, définitivement, de mon côté. »

Comment voulez-vous résister à cela ? J'ai bien évidemment répondu à ma mère que je préférais être au calme pour « potasser mes cours et m'améliorer en potions, pour en faire ma spécialité ». Cela a tellement ravi ma génitrice qu'elle m'a envoyée quelques fioles contenants des potions pour le moins étranges dont l'une vous permettait d'avoir des serpents à la place des doigts… Brrrrrrrr.

Je me souviens avoir fait croire à Sirius que je repartais avec Regulus. Il avait haussé les épaules avec désinvolture, mais n'avait pu cacher un air malheureux et je l'en avais aimé encore plus, si c'était possible. Le soir de mon prétendu départ, mon frère avait quitté très tôt la grande salle et je ne l'avais plus vu de la soirée. J'avais alors patiemment attendu dans mon dortoir vide, puis vers vingt-trois heures, j'étais descendue sur la pointe des pieds. Les maraudeurs n'étant pas dans la salle commune, je m'étais dirigée vers leur dortoir. (Bizarre que personne n'ai pensé à « protéger » le dortoir des garçons « contre les filles », même si sur le coup cela ne m'avait choquée). J'avais toqué à leur porte, puis m'étais nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur. James avait ouvert la porte, étonné, puis un sourire avait envahi son visage et il m'avait prise par la main pour m'entraîner dans la pièce. Peter s'était levé d'un bond pour venir m'embrasser, Rémus avait juste tapoté la place à côté de lui d'un air entendu. Pas un seul instant, il n'avait cru que je laisserais mon frère. La réaction de celui-ci m'a ravie; assis sur le lit de Rémus, il m'a contemplée sans comprendre. Puis, avec un sourire de plus en plus grand tandis que la lumière se faisait, il m'a tendu les mains et je me suis précipitée dans ses bras.

Les bras de Sirius qui vous entourent. Sa voix qui chuchote à votre oreille qu'il est heureux de vous avoir près de lui. Sa main qui vous caresse les cheveux…

Tout. J'aurais absolument tout donné pour lui ! Que ce soit mon cœur, mon âme ou… ma vie. Mais mon cœur, je l'ai offert à celui qui m'avait donné le sien sans rien me demander ni attendre en retour. Ma vie, je l'ai perdue à l'âge de quinze ans. Et mon esprit… Hé bien mon esprit a résisté, s'est démené pour rester près de mon frère. Alors je l'ai suivi jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que lui aussi, laisse son dernier souffle s'envoler…

Ces vacances… Les premières que je passais en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Les premières que je passais en compagnie de gens qui m'appréciaient tous et m'aimaient pour moi-même, pour ce que j'étais non pas pour mon sang. Et non pas pour mon patronyme !

Ces vacances resteront à jamais ancrées en mon cœur. Et dans mes souvenirs…


	6. Cachotteries

_Tout d'abord désolée pour cette longue absence sans post. Mes chapitres sont tous prêts jusqu'au 65 et je n'ai d'autre excuse qu'une immense flemmardise. Et peut-être la peur de tout brûler ou de tout modifier en relisant mes premiers chapitres... Ils ne sont pas parfait, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

_Pourtant, j'ai décidé de les laisser tel quel, tel qu'ils ont été écrit il y a sept ans de cela. Premièrement parce que mon but en reprenant Véga après plus de deux ans de pause a été de la terminer pour la laisser vivre sa vie jusqu'au bout. La reprendre depuis le début m'éloignerait donc considérablement de ce but._

_Et puis ensuite parce que si mon écriture a évolué avec le temps, il en a été de même pour Véga. Mes premiers chapitres sont certes écrit avec la plume d'une adolescente mais ma raconteuse n'est après tout qu'une enfant de onze ans. Aussi ai-je décidé de la laisser parler comme elle m'avait parlé à l'époque. Avec toute sa fougue et ses mots d'enfants._

_Je vous laisse donc en sa compagnie encore une fois en espérant que celle-ci vous plaira._

_Et je remercie Lixouille d'avoir été là au moindre coup de déprime, de panique et autre (et désolée d'avance si tu finis par pleurer...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cachotteries<strong>.

De mes premiers mois à l'école, je n'ai pas de souvenirs particulièrement marquant. Je me souviens juste que j'étais bien. Entourée, protégée, amusée, joyeuse. Heureuse… En un mot : aimée. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours été aimée par la suite et j'ai aimé aussi, même si ma façon d'aimer a changé pour certains. Le temps passant, les sentiments naissant… Mais il est encore trop tôt pour en parler.

Mes premiers mois à Poudlard ont donc été calmes avec leur lot quotidien de joie. Et oui, de la joie, juste de la joie. Comment être peinée quand on est entourée de gens qui respirent la joie de vivre et ne veulent que vous la faire partager?

De cette première année, j'ai tout de même _**un **_souvenir mémorable !

Mémorable dans le sens où il m'a profondément marquée.

Mémorable dans le sens où il m'était impossible de l'imaginer.

Mémorable dans le sens où il a changé quelque chose : des liens que j'entretenais déjà avec certaines personnes se sont renforcés tandis que mon corps même changeait, littéralement, suite à cet événement. Ma perception du monde aussi. Même si tout cela a pris du temps… Énormément de temps. Un peu plus de deux ans je crois… Mais à l'époque je pensais avoir le temps.

Le temps d'apprendre, le temps de choisir.

Le temps d'aimer…

Si je remonte au moment précis, au moment déclencheur, je reviens au tout début du mois de Décembre… Le parc de Poudlard en hiver….. La neige qui tombe délicatement, recouvrant tout de son manteau ouaté. Le vent qui se fait plus rapide, plus froid. Qui donne envie de se réfugier au coin du feu.

Mais avant le réconfort, il y a l'effort….. Et les batailles de boules de neige !

« AIEUH !

_ Oups… Désolée James…

_ Désolée ? T'as failli m'éborgner ! AIEUH !

_ Oups !

_ Remus ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Nan ! Non Sirius, nan ! AIEUH ! »

James… A force de vouloir toujours les envoyer sur tout le monde, devenait bien évidemment notre proie préférée. Seul contre nous, il n'avait alors aucune chance de s'échapper ! Nos week-end se résumaient à cela. Boules de neige, luge…. Et devoirs à l'occasion. Puis sont arrivées les vacances. Cette fois je n'ai pas fait languir mon cher frère et lui ai de suite avoué que je restais. En le voyant faire une sorte de danse que je qualifierai d'immonde, je me suis dis que finalement, ces vacances risquaient d'être surprenantes ! Je ne savais pas alors à quel point !

Les vacances ont commencé le 19 Décembre. C'est le soir même que j'ai commencé à douter… Les maraudeurs me semblaient bizarres. Bon bien sûr, je n'étais pas toujours avec eux mais étant donné que Lyliane passait les vacances chez elle, je comptais, comment dire, « emménager » dans leur dortoir. Bon il est vrai que ce soir-là j'étais fatiguée et que mon frère m'avait gentiment conseillé de me coucher. Mais quand je m'étais éveillée en pleine nuit, dans mon dortoir vide, avec la lune pour seule compagnie, je décidai de me rendre chez eux pour me glisser sans un bruit dans le lit de mon frère. Imaginez ma surprise quand je constatai qu'il était vide, tout comme ceux de James, Remus et Peter.

Pensant qu'ils avaient du aller aux cuisines, je m'étais accoudée à la fenêtre pour humer l'air froid. J'adorais ça ! Sentir le vent puis me pelotonner au chaud sous la couette (ou dans des bras accueillant!). C'est alors que je cru voir des ombres passer dans le parc mais mes yeux se fermant tout seuls, je pris cela pour une illusion d'optique et refermais la fenêtre pour aller me lover contre l'oreiller de Sirius, respirant son parfum. Je m'endormis alors très vite, bercée par le souffle du vent dans les arbres.

J'ai poussé un cri de surprise quand la lumière s'est allumée, faisant sursauter les maraudeurs qui rentraient, un air exténué sur le visage, auquel je n'ai pas, sur le coup, fais grande attention.

« Véga ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Mon frère, d'un naturel inquiet, s'était vite avancé vers moi.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar et comme mon dortoir est vide, je suis venue. J'ai attendu que vous reveniez des cuisines, répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse, mais je crois que je me suis rendormie.

_ Je crois aussi ! »

James sourit et me passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Où est Remus, demandais-je, encore toute ensommeillée, en constatant l'absence du dernier maraudeurs.

_ Il fait une dernière ronde dans les couloirs. Tu sais que, étant préfet, il adore ça, me répondit James. »

Puis il me proposa son lit, disant qu'il dormirait dans celui de Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je me ré-endormie alors, bordée par James qui prenait son rôle de protecteur très au sérieux.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, il n'y avait plus que Peter dans le dortoir qui me sourit quand il constata que je me levais.

« Les gars nous attendent en bas. Tu as bien dormi ? »

J'acquiesçai en l'embrassant sur la joue puis tout en baillant j'allais me débarbouiller. Quand je descendis dans la grande salle en compagnie de Peter, j'avais enfin émergée et je remarquai donc tout de suite les mines fatiguées qu'arboraient Sirius et James, tout comme Peter. Ainsi que l'absence de Remus. Quand je leur en fis la remarque, mon frère m'annonça d'un air gêné que Remus était à l'infirmerie à cause d'une blague d'eux trois, qui avaient, _soi disant_, fait une énorme bosse à Remus qui, ayant un mal de tête terrible, avait préféré aller se reposer à l'infirmerie.

Je connaissais mon frère, je connaissais James et Peter…. Alors ça ne m'étonna pas vraiment. Ayant terminé mon petit déjeuner, j'annonçai aux garçons que j'avais des devoirs a faire et que je préférai m'en occuper le jour-même et ne plus rien avoir à faire après.

Mais au bout d'à peine une demi-heure, je n'avais réussi qu'a rêvasser. Je décidais donc d'aller faire un petit coucou à Remus avant d'aller rejoindre les garçons qui devaient être près du lac comme à leur habitude. Quand j'arrivais près de l'infirmerie, je surpris une conversation. Apparemment, James, Siri et Pete avaient eu la même idée que moi. Je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans la pièce quand je surpris mon prénom, prononcé par Remus qui élevait la voix :

« Il ne faut pas que Véga soit au courant.

_ Elle n'est pas bête Rems, lui répondit une voix que je reconnu pour être celle de James. Et ce soir…

_ J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas ! Et je ne plaisante pas ! Si elle doit être au courant je veux que ce soit moi qui ait choisi de lui dire ! S'énerva Remus, qui criait presque à présent.

_ Hé calmes-toi ! Ça m'embête de lui mentir mais…. »

J'entendis un bruit sur ma droite et constatant que Madame Pomfresh revenait, je pris une inspiration et toquai à la porte. Le bruit de la conversation cessa aussitôt et James vint m'ouvrir.

« Tiens Véga, dit-il accentuant mon prénom, tu es venue voir Rémus ?

_ Non, je suis venue voir le directeur ! Évidemment que je viens pour Remus…. Fis-je en le poussant gentiment pour passer. Ça va Rems ?

_ Oui… oui ça va je te remercie. »

Il m'adressa un sourire fatigué.

« T'as pas l'air bien, remarquais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu devrais te reposer.

_ Cette demoiselle a tout à fait raison, intervint madame Pomfresh en entrant. Allez tout le monde dehors ! Et sans discuter ! »

En soufflant, nous sortîmes donc dans le parc. La concertation que j'avais surprise me trottait dans la tête mais je ne voulais pas leur en parler. Alors je fis comme si rien n'était… Tout en sachant que quelque chose allait se passer le soir même, et que je ferais tout pour en être !


	7. Voilà donc ce qu'ils cachaient

_**Voilà donc ce qu'ils cachaient...**_

Le 22 Décembre 1974. L'une des dates qui resteront gravées en moi.  
>C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris le secret. Ce jour-là que j'ai compris. Mais je vais commencer au début…<p>

Après avoir surpris la conversation entre les deux garçons, je fis comme si rien n'était. Sauf en soirée, où, comme nous allions, à ma demande, rendre visite à Remus, j'ai négligemment demandé ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur soirée. Ils se sont alors tous mis à parler en même temps, s'embrouillant, se coupant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur une version: hé oui, ces quatre énergumènes m'ont déclaré sans rougir, qu'ils devaient « terminer mon cadeau de noël et, par conséquent, qu'il m'était interdit de mettre un pied ou ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, hors de mon dortoir. » Sur le coup, je me suis vraiment demandé où ils avaient été chercher cette idée…qui, si je n'avais su qu'elle était fausse, m'aurait fait extrêmment plaisir. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi Remus, connu pour être d'un calme sans égal, se serait-il énervé ?  
>C'était ce que je comptais bien découvrir. Par mes propres moyens…<p>

Le soir, je me suis donc postée derrière la porte entrouverte de mon dortoir tendant l'oreille pour les entendre sortir. Ils se sont exécutés sans un bruit, juste quelques « chhutttt! » par-ci, par là. Ils me faisaient sourire dans le noir, à essayer d'être discrets sans succès. Quand j'ai entendu le clic signifiant le refermement du portrait cachant la grande salle, je suis descendue sur la pointe des pieds, vérifiant qu'ils étaient sortis tous les trois, Remus étant toujours à l'infirmerie. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais…  
>J'ai entrebaillé le portrait de la grosse dame qui somnolait déjà. Et je les ai suivis, me fiant au bruit de leur pas, prenant garde à leur laisser une bonne longueur d'avance. Puis je me suis retrouvée en haut de l'escalier descendant vers le hall. Je me suis aplatie contre le mur en les entendant parler: « Remus doit nous attendre. Peter dépêche-toi ! ». J'ai jeté un œil mais ils n'étaient plus là; seul le bruit de la porte qui se fermait m'a fait comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Je me suis donc glissée dans le parc à leur suite… Mais là, malgré la pleine lune éclairant les lieux, impossible de les repérer ! Puis je me suis souvenue : la cape d'invisibilité de James !<br>J'ai juré entre mes dents mais ai quand même scruté le parc en désespoir de cause. Je regardais une nouvelle fois en direction du saule cogneur déchaîné quand, soudainement, celui-ci s'est figé.  
>Alors j'ai couru. Je me suis arrêtée à distance raisonnable des branches qui avaient recommencé à s'agiter en tous sens. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là, exactement. Puis l'arbre s'est figé à nouveau. Je me suis accroupie à quelque distance, cachée derrière des buissons épineux. Le vent plaquait mes cheveux en arrière, il était contre moi… C'est ce qui m'a sauvé.<p>

Je n'ai pas compris au départ. Pour moi, ce n'étaient que des animaux. De simples animaux qui jouaient. Mais des animaux avec un comportement étrange, familier. A bien y regarder, ce chien et ce cerf, à se sauter sur le poil de cette façon… ce sourire… « Sirius… ». J'avais murmuré sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai vite porté la main a ma bouche et ai ouvert de grand yeux ébahis quand le chien à tourné la tête dans ma direction. Je n'ai plus fais un bruit, m'obligeant même a ne plus respirer. Ils se sont vite remis a s'amuser et je les ai reconnus. Le chien, bien évidemment, joueur et fidèle était mon frère. Le cerf, majestueux et fier, ne pouvait être que James. Et le rat, que je distinguais faiblement entre les sabots de celui-ci, peureux et rusé, était Peter.  
>Mais alors, où était Remus ? Ils avaient pourtant dit qu'il les attendait, que…<br>Et c'est à ce moment qu'il est apparu, superbement effrayant.  
>Mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma gorge. Mon frère ! James ! Peter ! Ils étaient en compagnie… d'un loup-garou ! Ils étaient en danger ! Ils… jouaient ? Ils s'amusaient ? Avec cet animal…<p>

Du regard je cherchais Remus, me répétant comme une litanie que la bête ne lui avait fait aucun mal, car sinon, les maraudeurs auraient depuis longtemps réagis.  
>Je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre !<p>

Puis le loup garou a levé la tête pour hurler à la lune et la vérité m'a sauté au visage. M'a sauté au cœur.  
>Ses yeux, je les connaissais. J'avais devant moi mon maraudeur aux yeux d'or… Le plus calme, le plus posé de la bande. Remus…<p>

Puis ils se sont tous quatre détournés vers la forêt interdite, insouciants… Quand ils s'y sont enfoncés, et après avoir recouvrée l'usage de mes jambes, je me suis mise à courir, plus vite que je n'avais couru, à en perdre le souffle. Je me suis emmêlée dans les buissons, m'égratinant fortement au passage mais je n'aurai ralenti pour rien au monde. Mes jambes ont arrêté leur course folle une fois que j'eu claqué derrière moi la porte de mon dortoir et ne m'ont plus porté, me faisant m'allonger par terre, une main sur le cœur, luttant pour reprendre mon souffle. Et mes esprits…

Puis je me suis prostrée contre le rebord de mon lit, les genoux bien serrés entre mes bras, les mains entrelacées. Et j'ai lutté pour ne pas réfléchir, pour enlever ces images de ma tête, pour penser à autre chose. A quoi, je ne sais plus. Mais je me rappelle que tout tournait dans ma tête, formant une farandole sans fin.  
>Quand mon cerveau a accepté de me laisser un peu de répit et a cessé de gamberger, le jour s'était levé et le soleil inondait ma chambre. Je me suis redressée comme une automate pour me laisser retomber sur mon lit. A la seconde même où j'ai touché l'oreiller, je me suis endormie, happée par une brume de plomb.<p> 


	8. Noël avant l'heure

Quand j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux, j'ai mit un bon moment avant de reprendre mes esprits. J'ai d'abord souri au soleil puis les récents évènements ne sont revenus, me faisant l'effet d'une gifle. J'ai sursauté en entendant toquer contre le carreau: Vif d'or, le hibou de James… En soupirant j'ai été lui ouvrir et ai détaché la lettre emplie de l'écriture serrée de Sirius.

« Coucou toi ^^

Alors tu joue les marmottes ? On t'attend an bas pour aller déjeuner (bah vi l'est 13h déjà !) et puis on ira rendre visite à Rems. Il sort de l'infirmerie cette après midi.

Ton frère adoré, préféré et unique en son genre ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à la lecture de la signature. Je lui répondis que j'avais mal dormi et que j'avais un peu mal au ventre, que, de toute façon, c'était les vacances et donc, que je pouvais bien dormir. Ils se passeraient de ma compagnie pour aujourd'hui, je comptais bien rester au lit !

Après avoir renvoyé Vif, j'ai grimaçé en constatant que mes bras étaient couverts d'échymoses, tout égratinés, ma robe trouées de toutes parts. En soupirant je me suis désinfectée et suis retournée me cacher sous la couette avec un livre, le seul moyen efficace, selon moi, pour éviter de penser. Puis le sommeil m'a de nouveau emporté dans ses bras reposant.

J'ai réouvert les yeux vers dix-huit heures et suis allée me débarbouiller, cherchant à échapper au brouillard qui floufloutait dans ma tête. Puis, Vif d'Or est revenu : cette fois-ci c'était James qui me disait avoir pris la plume pour empêcher mon frère de poser trop de questions. Jugez par vous-même :

« ça ne va pas mieux ton ventre ? Tu descends manger avec nous ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Réponds vite ou mieux, descends nous faire un calin !

Ton Jamesie préféré. »

J'ai encore une fois décliné l'invitation, leur promettant d'être sur pieds le lendemain.

Apparemment ils ne m'ont pas cru… J'avais à peine reprit ma lecture, assise en tailleur sur mon lit que j'ai entendu des pas dans l'escalier menant à mon dortoir. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un professeur, ce qui était très peu probable, ou bien un préfet inquiet… Et le seul préfet de Griffondor encore présent en ces vacances de Noël était Remus.

Il a passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et a souri en constatant que j'étais réveillée. Il s'est assis en face de moi et a désigné le plateau empli de victuailles qu'il venait de poser sur mon lit. « Sirius est passé aux cuisines. Il a pris soin de demander tes plats préférés. » En effet, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés ! Et à la vue du plateau, j'ai senti mon estomac, vide depuis la veille au soir, se rétracter. Mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention, je fixais Remus, essayant de superposer les deux images que j'avais de lui.

Celle du garçon calme, posé.

Celle du loup-garou, animal, cruel.

Bizarrement je n'avais pas peur mais, je ne sais pas, je crois que je me refusais à emboîter ces deux images. Remus sembla étonné de mon mutisme et posa sa main sur mon front, vérifiant que je n'avais pas de fièvre. Puis soudain, d'une voix sans timbre, sans le préméditer, je lui ai dit ce qui me pesait sur le cœur.

« Remus… J'étais là. Hier soir. J'ai tout vu. »

Il m'a regardé, réfléchissant ce à quoi j'avais bien pu assister. Puis il à blêmi. Et soudain il s'est levé d'un bond pour m'attraper par les épaules.

« Tu n'as rien ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ? Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas touché ! »

Il me secouait légèrement, sa voix rauque se faisait supliante. Le voyant dans un tel état, j'ai tenté de le rassurer, lui ai expliqué qu'aucun d'eux ne m'avaient vu, que j'étais en pleine forme et que « Il faut juste que je m'y fasse… ». Il m'a adressé un pauvre sourire, a murmuré « Je comprend ». Puis il s'est redressé et a tourné les talons, me signalant qu'il y avait un sort pour garder les plats au chaud sur le plateau. Après m'avoir conseillé de manger, il m'a dit d'une voix cassée :

« Quoi que tu décide Véga, j'accepterais ton choix. »

Un choix ? Quel choix ? Jamais je n'avais eu l'intention de l'abandonner ! Oui, mais ça…Il ne le savait pas….

Ma première réaction a été de me lever d'un bond pour courir vers la porte. Puis je me suis arrêtée net. Qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire ?

« Ecoute Remus, tu es un loup garou mais ça ne change rien je t'assure. Le fait que tu te transforme en bête sanguinaire une fois par mois ne m'effraie pas plus que ça ! » Oh oui, que ça les aurait rassuré ! Alors, petit à petit, une idée a germé dans mon esprit pour rapidement prendre forme. Mais j'allais avoir besoin d'aide…

Heureusement pour moi, Vif d'Or voletait près de ma fenêtre sur ordre de James sans doute, et je n'ai eu qu'à tendre le bras pour qu'il s'y dépose en douceur. Je l'ai de suite envoyé porter une lettre à Lyliane, sans lui révéler, bien évidemment, le problème de Remus. Je lui ai juste demandé si elle pouvait faire une course pour moi et me la faire parvenir rapidement. Puis il me fallait un livre. Mais connaissant les Maraudeurs, ils devaient être dans la salle commune et je ne pouvais donc pas aller moi-même à la bibliothèque. Alors j'ai attendu que Vif revienne en réfléchissant: Remus ne devait rien savoir. Sirius me poserait trop de questions avant d'optempérer. Peter ne pourrait s'empêcher de leur en parler. Me restait donc James. Après tout, c'était son hibou, personne ne s'étonnerait de le voir revenir vers son maître. Il me suffirait de marquer « A lire seul sur l'enveloppe » et le tour était joué.

J'ai vite reçu la réponse de Lyliane qui m'enverrait ce que je lui avais demandé le lendemain. J'ai donc aussitôt renvoyé Vif en mission chez James. Vingt minutes plus tard, je recevais, d'un hibou de l'école, le livre que je lui avais demandé accompagné d'un mot: « Voilà le livre que tu voulais. Tu te rend compte que tu m'as fait aller, moi, chercher un livre ?! Bref… j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, pas de bêtises surtout ! Et prend soin de toi, Plein de bisou. James ». J'ai souri. James aurait fait un grand frère génial, gentil, protecteur, taquin. Et j'étais persuadée qu'il ferait un excellent papa ! En cela je ne me suis pas trompée. Il est vraiment cruel qu'Harry n'ai pas pu ne profiter davantage.

Mais à cela j'y reviendrai le moment venu.

Pour la surprise de Remus, j'y ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit. Et ce sont les coups de bec de Luminos, la chouette de Lyliane qui m'ont tiré du sommeil. Elle portait un volumineux paquet que je me suis empressée de déballer. Un livre en est tombé, exactement celui que je souhaitais, ainsi que la surprise que je réservais à Remus.

Etant donné que la matinée était déjà bien entamée je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain puis j'ai dévoré l'un des plats encore chaud sur le plateau. Le reste de l'après-midi, je me suis réattelée au cadeau du Maraudeur aux yeux d'or, m'arrêtant quelque fois pour déambuler dans la pièce. Enfin je fus satisfaite du résultat mais pris le temps de me préparer avant de descendre, dissimulant mes paquets dans mon dos du mieux que je le pouvais, le cœur battant.

En me voyant descendre, les garçons se sont arrêtés. James et Sirius disputaient une partie d'échec version sorciers, regardés par Peter et Remus lisait un livre, avachit sur un fauteuil au coin du feu.

Ils ont tous levés la tête à mon entrée et j'ai timidement demandé si, pour une fois, je pouvais offrir les cadeaux de Noël la veille, c'est à dire, là, maintenant. Peter à ouvert des yeux ronds, Sirius m'a sondé du regard avant de sourire, James a haussé les épaules avec un sourire en coin et Remus s'est contenté d'hocher la tête, me regardant en silence. J'ai commencé par Peter à qui j'avais acheté une montre, lui ayant malencontreusement cassée l'ancienne. Il m'embrassa sur la joue, se l'accrochant au poignet. Puis je me tournai vers James :

« James, j'espère que ça va te plaire, je savais pas trop alors… »

Je lui tendis le paquet dans lequel j'avais emballé les gants d'attrapeurs en cuir rouge sur lesquels j'avais flashé. Je poussai un petit cri avant de me mettre à rire quand il me fit tournoyer dans la pièce en criant de joie. Au moins, je su de suite que ça lui plaisait ! Et puis, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais, que c'était bon de rire !

Quand je me fut débarrassé de l'emprise de James je m'approchais de Sirius, un sourire en coin: « Ola! J'aime pas ce sourire! Aller donneuh! » Il eut un air ahuri quand il déplia le tee-shirt puis éclata de rire. « Montre ! » James lui pris des mains et lu le devant « Je suis chanceux ! » puis il le retourna et ne chercha pas à masquer son hilarité « J'ai une sœur géniale! ».

Bien que je ne me lassais pas de l'air stupide de mon frère qui semblait se demander si il pouvait faire une rectification en « Je suis chanceux, **JE** suis génial ! », je me suis finalement tournée vers Remus qui n'avait pas bougé. Je lui ai tendu un minuscule paquet qui, quand j'ai dis la formule, a reprit ses dimensions initiales assez impressionnantes. Les autres Maraudeurs nous ont entourés tandis qu'il l'ouvrait, curieux, mais je ne prêtais attention qu'à la réaction de Remus. Quand il a vu l'énorme peluche en forme de loup, il a arqué un sourcil, semblant se demander ce que cela voulait dire. Je lui ai alors tendu le livre, soigneusement emballé, me mordant les lèvres. Il a regardé le titre « Tout ce que vous voulez connaître sur les animagus », et m'a regardé, de plus en surpris. « Ouvre à la page de garde », lui ais-je recommandé d'une voix tremblante. A l'intérieur, j'y avais tout simplement inscrit « Tu m'y aidera ? »

A ce moment, j'ai cru avoir fait une énorme bêtise car les yeux du Maraudeur se sont emplies de larmes. Il m'a attrapé, serré avec force contre lui, puis m'a murmuré à l'oreille :

« Merci ».


End file.
